Summer to Remember
by WaddieWriter
Summary: Camp Rock, everyone is back but with a few new characters thrown in the mix. Nate and Caitly didnt work out, will some one new lead him to a love just like shanes. jason has finally found some one who is like him, but will the age difference get in the wa
1. Shona and Sam

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so still haven't got any reviews on my other story

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so still haven't got any reviews on my other story. C'mon guys give me some help here. Ok so here is a camp rock story. As you know I don't own any of the story characters but I do own Sam and Shona.**

**ENJOY**

"SAMMMM!" Shona yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Lets get goin lazy arse im getting over excited here."

"Jeez, Shona relax," I breathed rushing down the stairs, "Im not super woman."

"Do I look like I care," Shona laughed pointing to her face.

Shona and I are twins, hyper active extremely weird twins, but you get the idea. So today we are off to CAMP ROCK the best camp for any one that wants anything to do with music. So my sister and I had packed 3 weeks ago, what can I say we were a little over excited, but hey what would you do if you were going to meet Connect 3, the best band in the whole of well lets face it THE WORLD. We sat down at the breakfast table, to jittery for our mothers likeing I might add.

"Girls settle, you still have 3 hours till you, leave," Our mother said stressed.

"Tell that to miss ' I-think-my-sister-has-super-powers' here," I said flicking my thumb in shona's direction.

"Hey im pumped, I wrote 3 songs in the past week, that's a record people," she argued.

"I don't care you dragged me out of bed at 5:30 this morning, no 16 year old should do that on the first day of summer,"

"Are you kidding I do that everyday," she seemed stunned,

"Yes well we all know your not normal, Na."

"And you are?" she question.

"What I sooo am," I said with mock hurt.

"Yeh yeh, wateva."

"Girls go up stairs and get your things I don't need you here, your father will take you in half an hour."

"Woohoo, thanks mom."

Shona and I raced up stairs like we always do, of course I won, I've always been the sporty one, but don't tell her that. We grabbed out things and headed for the lounge room.

"DAD!" we both yelled at the same time, "Lets go all ready I think Shona is about to pee her self."

"Samantha Faye, that's disgusting, get in the car," my father shuned.

"What it appears to be true," I smiled sweetly.

"Just get in."

We drove off, we lived about 3-4 hours from the camp so we were lucky we didn't have to fly or anything. Shona and I sang all the way, songs we knew, songs we didn't and songs that dad knew that we just wanted to drown him out. I'm telling you that's probably the only reason that dad hates having twins, we over power him twice as much. We arrived at the camp and im telling you I had never seen anything like it in my whole life.

"EEEEEP" was all i heard coming from shona's mouth, and i couldnt do any better. This was the most amazing thing i had ever seen, we grabbed our bags, told dad to bugger off and ran through the enterance. We found the registration desk bu not before almost being run over by a limo, out of that said limo stepped a blonde slighty over dressed girl, i suppose close to mine and Shona's age.

"Jeez," i said a little to loudly, "Watch out barbie."

"Excuse me?" the girl said walking our way, i've always been known for my big mouth but i wasn't expecting for it to act up this fast.

"You heard me, where walking here, try and find a place where at least 3 people wont almost get hit."

"Do you know who i am?"

"Do i look like i care?" she walked away after that one and i was glad.

"God, Sam wanna keep that trap of yours closed for once," Shona looked at me as if i had just sworn at our school principal.

"What you know how i am, Na, i wont take any thing from any one."

"Yes i know but keep it shut will you you might offned some one."

"Fine, lets go then."

--CR--

**Well guys hoped you like that chapter, more will be up soon if i get some reveiws**

**xx**


	2. Meeting Everybody

AUTHORS NOTE:OK so I know I was gonna wait for some reviews but I cant help but write some more for you

**AUTHORS NOTE:OK so I know I was gonna wait for some reviews but I cant help but write some more for you. Here you go. CHAPTER 2.**

We got our class information and our cabin number, we were set. We walked over to our cabin and dumped all our stuff on the bunk bedd in the corner, the cabin had 1 bunk bed and 2 single beds, I suppose we defiantly weren't going to be alone this summer. Sam and i decided we were gonna show this camp how us Hunter twins do things, so just to shake everyone up a bit we ran over to mess hall for lunch, screaming and wooping all the way. As i mentioned before we are very very LOUD. Bursting through the door we yelled "Lady's and Gents the HUNTER twins have arrived, dont be afraid to call us crazy!". Sam immediatly cracked up laughing and almost fell on the floor, but someone caught her from behind just seconds before she realised she had tipped.

"Uh, sorry, i , uh , i" she stammered,

"It's alright, so whats your name?"

"Uh, Im Sam, Sam Hunter, this is my twin Shona," she said blushing.

"Nice to meet you Sam, Shona, Im Jason," and for the first time Sam looked up.

"Uh, wow, hi, sorry bout that little out burst there, um, im just a little to crazy at the moment."

"Haha, thats cool im a little crazy all the time," he laughed, i could tell Sam was mesmerised.

"Hey Jason, who you talkin to," it was Nate, Jasons band mate and all round hotty.

"Hi, im Shona and this is my sister, Sam, who seems to be completely mesmorised with your brother."

"Uh yeh, to tell you the truth i think he is mesmorised with her to," he whispered and we laughed.

"So your new here aye?"

"Yeh, me n my sister just turned 16 so our parents decided to send us here as a gift,"

"Thats pretty cool, do you want to come meet the rest of the group, we can drag these 2 along to," hes smiled pointing at the now silent wierdos.

"Sure lets go."

We got to the table and i was amazed by how little their group was, i expected them to be surrounded by groups of people but this just look like the average group you would expect at school just a bunch of friends hanging out, not a care in sight. Nate introduced me to the 3 other people sitting at the table.

"Guys, this is Shona, Shona this is Shane, his girlfriend Mitchie, and Caitlyn."

"Hi everyone, this is my sister Sam who at the moment seems to be completely smitten,"

"OI i heard that Na, and i am not, im just comin down from a high,"

"Well could you do it a little faster, your makin me kinda bored."

"Well sorry miss get out of the bed at the crack of dawn,"

"Hey its not that wierd is it,"

"No not really, i do it to," Nate piped up, "Just something bout that early morning feel, cant help but enjoy it."

"My exact point, unfortunatly miss i-wanna-stay-in-bed-till-10 doesn't agree with me."

"Hey i get up early sometimes,"

"Yeh when your afraid you might miss the hair straightner."

"Hey its really hard to straighten this mop when you get me outta bed before im ready."

"Learn to embrace it like me then you wont have to worry."

"Hey straight curly hair is a good look, i pull it off,"

"So do i" Jason finally piped up, i wasn't sure if her was paying attention to the conversation.

"Jason your exactly the same," shane spoke up, "your in the bathroom every morning, sometimes i think your worse than me."

"Is that even possible Shane," Caitlyn questioned.

"Hey how would you know?" Jason asked

"We went on tour idiot,"

"Oh yeh right forgot about that,"

"You guys went on tour?"

"Yeh and im telling you, never share a bus with these three guys, you will never gert the bathroom," Mitchie spoke,

"Your beautiful any way babe," Shane interupted.

"Ok, ok enough of the Hair talk, can we eat?" i asked quickly.

We all ate our lunch then went off to our cabins to unpack. Sam and i were quickly informed that we would be sharing our cabin with Mitchie and Caitlyn which i was edfinatly grateful of, thats for sure. We sat in the cabin gasbaging about the year and what we like about the camp so far,Mitchie and Caitlyn gave us some tips about who to avoid and what to do. Over all we found out that Tess Tyler was a force not to be reconded with, i suppose that was the girl Sam went off at earlier. We told Mitchie this and she said that Sam was extremely brave but good job. We talked about the boys and about what we plan for FINAL JAM, before we got ready for Dinner and Beach Jam. We walked up the steps to the mess hall when who i assumed to be Tess stepped infront of Sma and me.

"You 2 better watch who you hang out with, these 2 might get you in trouble," she sniggered before turning and sashaying into the hall.

"Wow she really is as bad as you say,"

"What can we say, she never changes."

"Lets go eat then,"

We walked in grabbed some food and were shortly joined by the guys. Nate sat next to me, Jason next to Sam, Shane next to Mitchie and Caitlyn had found a new guy that she seemed to be hitting it off with. When Sam sat down i couldn't help but notice how much food was on her plate.

"Dude, Sam how much food ya gonna eat,"

"What, Na you know i love my food, and plus im defiantly gonna work it off, Shane and i are gonna go for a run after Beach Jam,"

"Cool, can i come to?" Sam and i alwaysent running together.

"Yeh, hey Shane can Shona come for a run to?"

"Sure, while we're at it any one else want to come for a run to?"

"Hey i'll come," Jason squeezed in between mouthfulls.

"I'll come to," Nate and Mithcie added, looks like we were in for a group run.

"Caitlyn you wanna come for a run after Jam?" i asked, not sure if she ahd plans or not.

"Nah, im gonna hang out with Joe,"

"OK, so we are all going for a run after jam, now can we eat," Sam squeeled,

"Woah, Jason you eat like Sam," i scoffed.

"Is that such a bad thing, really? is it?"

"I dont think so," Jason muffled voice said while chewing on pasta.

"Dude close your mouth," Nate covered his face.

"Nate where is your food dude?" Jason asked after swallowing this time,

"I ate it already,"

"Nate go up to that counter i want you to eat more," Shane demanded

"But.." Nate started but was interested,

"No buts go, we don't need any problems with you health ok,"

"Fine, you wanna come Shona,"

"Yeh and call me Na,"

We walked up to the counter, and i got Nate some food since he obviousl didnt look interested. We walked back to the table and i shoved the tray infront of Nate.

"Eat, im not leavin till its gone," i said, i knew about his diabetes but i also wanted to know more about him.

Everyone else had finished so they went off to their cabins, i told Sam to get out some clothes for me, but not before consulting Mitchie or Caitlyn. Sam and i ahve the same style and all but she is kinda weird with the matching thing.

"So, Shona, you know about me, but i know nothing about you," he asked

"Hey you eat and i'll answer your question," i insisted, "My name is Shona Louise Hunter, im 16, i go to Notre Dame High School and i am absolutly fixated on a jimmy hendrix acoustic guitar in the local music shop,"

"Jimmy Hendrix, are you serious," he laughed

"Yes im serious, now are you done? can we go?"

"Yes lets go,"

We split when we got to my cabin, Mitchie and Sam were fighting over some clothes, presubably for me. I think it was my H81 Peace and Surf Tee from Forever 21.

"Aye, Aye guys im here now can i get some clothes and get dressed please?"

"Yes, please do?" Caitlyn laughed from her bed on the left wall.

I went to my bag, grabbed my red skinnies from Just Jeans and my blueberry converse before grabbing my shirt from the girls and heading for the bathrom.

"I will be bakc, no fighting," i laughed closing the door.

When i emerged it was silent as if something had happened but it was a secret from me, all of a sudden the boys jumped from behind the door.

"Holy Shit guys," they all looked quite nice actually, especially Nate.

"Wow, you look really good, Shona," Nate spat out, no doubt by accident.

"Uh thanks, i guess," he was wearing his signature red skinnys with black checkered converse and a buisness shirt. very brilliant indeed, "You look good to."

We all headed for the jam each pairing off. Sam and jason i swear would not shut up.


	3. Jam and Run

**AUTHORS NOTE: and we're back for anotyher chapter because im bored and i luv you guys. Here you go.**

We all got to the jam within 3 minutes flat, just in time for Dee to say that up first was Tess. I thought, Great this will interesting, YAWN. We sat through the performance, though i swear it dragged for about 5 minutes, i think the girl has got a bit of air in her head, but lets get on with it shall we. On the way to the jam Jason and i were mucking around being our usuall selves i suppose when i tripped on a branch sticking up from the ground.

"Uff," i grunted as i hit the ground, before cracking into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Uh Sam are you alright?" Shane asked.

"Absolutly, why shouldn't i be?" i brushing of the dirt that now slightly stained my black skinnys.

"Well, you just fell to the floor," he looked puzzled. All of a sudden i heard an almighty thud.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing Jason?" Nate spluttered between laughs.

"Um, i'm not sure, there is a tree infront of me though," he said scrsthing his head.

"Well that's because you just ran into it," i muffeled while trying to stiffle giggles. Jason was a really sweet guy but he was kinda out there, just like me i suppose. I think this summer could definatly be different but fun.

"Oh, really, anyway lets get to this jam, i wanna ROCK," he yelled and started skipping.

"Okay," i laughed, but i was also really pumped aswell.

We got to the stage and waited around for Tess to finish, once the tourture had finished, Dee called Shona and I up for our turn, i was deffinatly ready to show these guys how we did things.

Shona started of the chords and i followed in with another progretion, its what we had always done, it felt natural for us. I started of the lyrics and we were off to a running start.

_Hey you sitting over there_

_Can i have the chance to say hello_

_Coz you seem to trigger a thought_

_I thought i really want to know_

_See i feel like i know you _

_from some other time before_

_So let me sit down and figger this out _

_Coz now i seem to remember_

_Sitting on the grass_

_Not a care in the world_

_The best friend i thought i had lost_

_I remeber now, we always were somehow_

_the closest to being sisters_

_and not from seperate misters_

_You remind me of my self_

_And now i realise why_

_My sister is my shadow_

_that thing thats always there_

_My sister is my rock_

_that pulls me down to earth_

_we ain't the kinda people_

_who look the other way_

_We're always there ready and waiting_

_for when you really need it_

_Last time i saw you was just an hour ago_

_we always sit and laugh_

_coz you know where i go_

_hanging on the beach_

_or blasting out our ears_

_we always remember_

_sitting on the grass_

_not a care in the world_

_just 2 little friends sitting on the rocks_

_we'd laugh we'd cry we'd wipe eachothers eyes_

_and now i don't see myself with any other friends_

_My sister is my shadow_

_that thing thats always there_

_My sister is my rock_

_that pulls me down to earth_

_we ain't the kinda people_

_who look the other way_

_We're always there ready and waiting_

_for when you really need it_

_Don't tell me i already know_

_you wanna laugh, then lets go_

_ride a rollercoaster_

_bungy jump_

_or even just a movie_

_My sister is my shadow_

_that thing thats always there_

_My sister is my rock_

_that pulls me down to earth_

_we ain't the kinda people_

_who look the other way_

_We're always there ready and waiting_

_for when you really need it_

We finished the song then were faced with a round of aplause. Shona and i walked of the stage and handed back the guitars.

"Wow guys that was really good," Mitchie congratulated.

"Thanks, we figured it fitted because, you know," i didn't feel the need to finish.

"Beacause of what, i didnt follow that" that comment ofcourse came from Jason.

"Jason, we're twins, the song is about sisters, what do you think."

"He doesn't," Nate laughed.

"Don't be mean," Shona elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oi that hurt," he yelped

"What did you expect," she smirked

"Um, not that."

"Get over it, ya baby," Caitlyn laughed, i just realised she was standing there with Joe.

"Hey Caitlyn, Joe," Shona said waving to both.

"Hey," Joe waved back it was the first thing i had heard from him.

"So, how bout that jog aye?" Shane piped up, it looked like he was really pumped to get on with it.

"Ok, ok Shane, relax," i laughed as we all walked back to our cabins. We changed and met infront of the boys cabin again. I was wearing my 5 coloured nike high tops with my usual running shorts and a low cut singlet, Shona was wearing the same in top and short wise but with her red and green nike high tops. I think it was the only time, any of them had seen us in the same clothes. I think Nate and Jason were a bit astounded some what. I had to ask them what was up.

"Boys, hello, what is the problem?" i asked waving a hand infront of their faces.

"Yeh, have you never seen twins dress the same or some thing?" Shona added.

"Uh no, it's just, well, you look good, Sam, with your hair wavy and all," Jason stammered.

"Thanks, Jason thats sweet," I awwed.

"Oi Nate pick your chin up off the floor," I laughed and look at SHona, she gave me the death stare which made me laugh harder.

"Shut up, Sam, lets go," Shona scowled, i knew she would attack me when we got back to the cabin.

Some how we all got split, Jason and I, Nate and Shona, Shane and Mitchie. It was kinda fun though running around the lake with Jason, we joked about Nate and Shona, how they obviously liked each other but tryed not to show it, and about Jasons brothers. He told me about the tour and i told him about me. He said that it wasn't fair that i knew all about him, but he didn't know anything about me.

"Well," i started, "My name is Samantha Faye Hunter, just turned 16, my whole life revolves around music, oh and i'm in love with this Jimmy Hendricks acoustic guitar in our local music store."

"Haha, a Jimmy Hendricks, are you serious?" he laughed.

"What, he is a legend," i questioned.

"Yeh yeh, so what dont you know about me then?"

"Well, i know your 21, your from New Jersey, just like me, Your and your brothers started Connect 3 here at Camp Rock 4 years ago and your favourite colour is green, also like me," i rambled.

"Wow, you know you are freaking amazing," he laughed.

"Thanks, your music, and basically you are amazing too," i complemented back, "I hope i can play guitar like you one day, that would be awsome,"

"But your great at it now, i have never seen some one play with such presition and brilliant technique as you and your sister,"

"Uh, okay, i'll believe you," i shyed up.

We kept running until we had laughed so much we couldn't carry on. We said good bye and went back our cabins, i realised that they were basically right next to each other, that was kinda slow. When i got inside the cabin i looked up to see that everyone was there, even Shane and Nate.

"Why are you 2 here?" i asked them.

"Uh, we, uh, well, we're gonna go now," they both stammered.

"OK then, bye boys," i waved.

"What was that all about," I asked Mitchie and Shona, Caitlyn still hadn't arrived yet.

"Nothuing, we were just waiting for you and Jason to come back," Sam quickly answered, "What took you guys so long anyway?"

"we were just talking and laughing, alot,"

"Mmhmm," Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"Serious, no can we go to bed please,"

"Fine, but we will get you."

CR

**Come on people reveiw reveiw. i think i want this to be about 10 chapters long so yeh. im getting there.**

**COMMENT.**

**xx**


	4. 3 Sets of Twins

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK so chapter 4, i have decided to introduce 3 new characters. Sam and Shona's cousin Kate, Joes Sister Emily and Connect 3's sister TJ. These are my friends and family, that have asked to get in here because they love the JBs 2. so here you go. PLZZZZZZ reveiw guys.**

* * *

We woke up this morning to a peircing scream coming from next door. We all rushed out the door and over to the boys cabin.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mitchie doubled over trying hard to breathe.

"Uh, well, TJ here decided that she would come give us a wake up call this morning," Nate mummbled through clenched teeth.

"OMG, TJ, your here, i thought you wern't coming till next week?" Caitlyn squealed.

"I decided to come early and surprise my dear brothers here,"

"Yeh and scare us half to death while she is at it," Shane said, still kind of pale.

"Oh get over it Joe, i would have thought you got used to having a sister like me," TJ laughed while launching herself at Jasons bed, it appeared that he wasn't exactly up yet, how he slept through that i have no idea.

"Uff, what, whats happening," came the groggy voice of Jason, beneath the doona.

"Come on Jase, welcome your little sister," TJ bounced on the bed.

"Oh hi TJ, night TJ," his head hit the pillow and he began snoring again. Sam jumped on the bed.

"Jason Kevin Grey, get your lazy arse out of bed already!" she yelled, he woke up grabbed her by the waist and dragged her down beside him, she giggled before he was asleep again.

"Oi what is going on here, i walk into my cousins cabin before i here a very distinct Hunter giggle," came a voice that didn't belong to anyone from the group. Everyone turned to the door before Sam jumped off the bed and sprinted to the door.

"Kate, OMG your here, this is officially awsome," Sam was now hugging Kate and jumping up and down.

"Sam settle, i saw you in that bed and i expect a reason," she laughed while hugging her back, "Now where is that gorgeous girl that looks just like this one," pointing to Sam. I ran up to Kate and hugged her, we hadn't seen her in 2 weeks, this was going to be a very interesting day.

"Excuse me, either of you care to introduce?" Nate interupted.

"Oh, yeh, right, well everyone this is our cousin Kate, Kate this is everyone," Sam said rather quickly.

"Ok, didn't get much of that but, yes i am Kate."

The group was getting bigger and before we knew it Joe had arrived to. He had heard the camotion and came to see what was up. Just seconds after he arrived we heard a voice from outside.

"Joeseph Stuart Renalds, where the hell are you?" the voice said.

"Uh Emily, in here," he yelled out. The girl that i suppose was Emily walked into the cabin.

"Guys this is my 14 yr old sister Emily," Joe introduced her to everyone.

"Hi, Joe, mum called and asked if you had washed your undies?" she said and every laughed.

"You little bratt," he yelled and chased her out of the cabin and across the square then round in circles.

"Joe!" Caitlyn yelled, "Leave her alone, it wasn't that bad."

"Fine, Emily you win."

"Yay!" she wooped.

"She reminds me of Kane," TJ and Shane laughed at the same time.

"Oh, that reminds me, Brown said that your parents are coming in 3 days," Kate told the grey's.

"Hey, TJ how old are you?" I asked

"Im 19, actually, I'm Shane's twin," she said and stood next to Shane, they looked exactly the same, well except for the height, Shane was 5'10, TJ looked about 5'6.

"That's cool, now there is 2 sets of twins," Jason laughed.

"Make that 3," came a voice from the door, "PLease don't tell me you forgot about your own twin Jason." At the door stood a girl who admittedly looked juts like kevin but about the height of TJ.

"Teagan?" he looked puzzeled, "Your here, thats awsome," he laughed and gave her a hug.

"Uh yeh and now i'm being smothered by your underarms," she coughed and spluttered while laughing.

"Well, Teagan, this is everyone, and when i say it i mean it," Shane said while hugging her sister.

"Wow, there is alot of you isn't there," Teagan laughed while recieving a hug from another of her sibblings.

"Yeh, well, I'm Shona, this is my sister Sam, our cousin Kate, Joe is over there with his sister Emily and i think you pretty much know everyone else," i informed.

"Well, I think we should get back to our cabin and change," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, i'm hungry," Jason rubbed his stomach.

"Your always hungry bro," TJ laughed while hitting him on the back and heading back to her cabin.

We seperated and headed back to the cabin, my head was overloading from meeting so many people, i never knew that both Jason and Shane had twins, it was getting trippy. I went over to my bag and grabbed out a pair of blue 3/4 and my black nike low cuts, before heading to the bathroom, i could'nt decide on a shirt, i would figure that out when i got ready. The shower was refreshing and well needed, i relaxed under the water as it poured down my back and over my head. I jumped out of the shower and headed back to the room, dressed of course. When i got back to the cabin, Kate had bombarded and was now having an arm wrestle with Sam, i swear she was just as crazy as Sam. Kate was wearing her high waisted shorts with suspenders and a fluro orange top that said 'Call Me Crazy' which i honestly thought was accurate. Sam was wearing a H81 I'm Good For You Tee and Magnum short shorts, she looked like she had just jumped in her bag and grabbed anything, which was basically true with anything Sam wore.

We walked over to the Mess hall for breakfast, Me, Sam, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Kate, Emily, Teagan, TJ, Shane, Jason, Nate and Joe. Some how the little group had gone from 5 people to 11 in just 1 day. I had to admit, i was glad, Nate and I were talking heaps and you could tell that Caitlyn and Joe, Jason and Sam were getting closer and closer every minute. By the time we sat down we had lost TJ, Kate, Teagan and Emily. We sat at the table just like we had yestaerday. Tjis time Shane and I both watched as Nate ate every last mouth full. We finished breakfast with no talk and were ready for classes.


	5. Are you serious?

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK so here is another chapter, i have an idea that i might put in but i want you to tell me if i should include it or not. Now my question is should i make Mitchie pregnant or Kate, Kate is 19 like Shane and TJ, or finnaly Sam. If it is Sam it may get into a sequal. So reveiw and tell me who you think.**

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam," i heard from behind me as i headed for my first class we had all split since it appeared we all had sepreate classes, "Wait up,"

"Oh hey Jase, wats up," i asked, looking at him, he was holding on to my shoulder and breathing heavily.

"Oh you know, the usual, race up to a cute girl," he said breathless.\

"Thanks, Jase, care to explain why i was abruptly yanked from standing position to laying in your bed this morning," i raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeh about that, you just looked to good to leave alone," he smirked, i knew he was being cheeky we had talked about this yesterday.

"Yes, well i was in pajamas, which admitedly were shorts but that isn't the point, we agreed that we wouldn't tell them, not for another 3 weeks,"

"I know that babe, but i can;t resist it," he pouted.

"Well learn to, as far as they are concered, we hadn't met before yesterday," i whispered as we walked through the door, we had Hip Hop 1.

"Hey Brown," we said as we walked in and sat on the floor.

"Hey guys, how is the secret going?"

"Well this mr here decided that he would almost expose it this morning," i said glaring in Jasons direction, Brown was the only person who knew we had been dating for 3 months now, 2 weeks after we had met at 1 of there concerts.

"What, i couldn't help it, i was half asleep and well, not thinking."

"Babe, no offence but you don't think regulaurly," i laughed.

"Enough you two, its time for class," Brown said and walked up to the front, "Right guys are you ready to meet your new instructer?"

Scattered, 'Yeahs' and 'Alrights' erupted from the class.

"Well, here she is, everyone meet Kate Hunter,"

"WHAT?" Jason and i looked stunned as my cousin walked up to the front of the class and stuck her tounge out at me.

"Hey guys, i'm Kate and I'm 19, now are you ready to dance?" her voice rising to a yell at the question.

Jason and i only just got through the lesson before heading out abruptly to the lake, our spot where we knew we wouldn't be found. We got there just in time to see Nate and Shona leave out on a kayak. Jason breathed on my neck which made me shudder in a good way. We watched them get out to the middle of the lake before disappearing to our spot. Jason and i had a routine right now, we would kiss and snuggle then go a little bit further but as soon as we reached 1 point he would back up and start rambling over the fact that he shouldn't be with me that the age gap was to large, it always ended the same.

"Jason, relax, age difference doesn't matter, but we arn't going to go any further than where we are at now, you know that and i know that, our rings prove it," i said reaching for my promise ring that i kept on my necklace

"I know, but i can't help it, you 16 Sam, i'm 21, how is it supposed to work out," i looked stressed and i hated it when we got to this point.

"Baby, we'll make it work, you know we will, im willing if you are, you know that," i said trying to convince him and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Sam, you always know how to get me to calm down, now i think we better get back," he said getting up and pulling me with him.

"Okay, lets go then," i said giving him one last peck on the cheek.

We walked to the bank where the canoes are kept and ran into Shona and Nate, linked very tightly together.

"Whats goin on here?" i asked directing the question at Shona while raising and eyebrow.

"Nothing, just well, can i tell her Nate please, i hate keeping this from her," she said making a puppy dog face at Nate.

"OK fine, but only coz your mine," he said which was really really sweet.

"Okay, well the truth is Sam, Nate and i have been dating for 3 months, about 2 weeks after the concert we went to," she said slowly waiting for my reaction. Jason looked at me as if to say tell her if you want.

"Are you serious, why didn't you tell me?" i squealed, "I would have told you that Jason and i have been dating exactly the same."

"Really?" Nate asked Jason,

"Yeh, i was surprised that we hid it this long aswell."

"Yes well thanks to you we almost didn't," i laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's what the bed thing was about, and taking so long on the jog yesterday," she half asked half stated.

"Uh, yeh," i blushed.

We all made our way back to the Mess Hall just in time to meet up with the others. We all sat at the table this time we had lost Caitlyn and Joe and gained Teagan and TJ.

"Hey guys," they said as they sat down at the table. They both looked at each of us weirdly.

"What's up with you 4?" TJ asked pointing at Jason, Nate, Shonba and I.

"Uh, nothing," we all said at the same time.

"Right, well can't care less at the moment, so what is everone up to this after noon?"

"Well Shona and i were going to practice a bit, just for fun, then io dont know," i said.

"I have no idea," Nate and Jason said looking at Sahne, " You got anything planned for us?"

"No, but i think Brown said something about wanting to talk to us," he said.

We all ate as fast as possible with a little bit of chat here and there before jumping up and running off. When we got back to our cabin, Shona and I grabbed our guitars before heading down to the dock for a little jam session of our own.

**OK so reveiw guys and dont forget to say who you think should be the one to feture in a sequal with a little extra baggage.**

**xx**


	6. But its only been 3 weeks

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey here is another chapter, my friend wants to be in it and im sending Teagan home, soz hun but you wanted Sam in it OK. so in this is Cody and she is Caitlyns sister, she will be in for about 2 chapters.**

"Nate, Nate, NATE, for god sake get up already!" Teagan yelled.

"Uhhg," i grumbled not ready to get up yet, what time was it anyway.

"Dude get up, it's 9 already," TJ and her flipped my matress.

"Ahhhhhh, Uff," at that point i heard Shona and Sam laugh.

"Well, good morning handsom, welcome to the 3rd week of Camp Rock, now get moving," SHona laughed.

"Im going im going," I got up off of the floor and walked over to my dresser, i grabbed a pair of checkered vans, skinnys and a green hoodie before disapearing into the bathroom. I returned a few minutes later to find no one else in the room except Shona.

"Hey, you," she said sitting on my bed.

"Hey, Whats up?" i asked not quite sure what was coming.

"Nothing, its just well i've been wondering if we should tell everybody," she looked some what stressed and a little bit worried.

"Baby, whatever you want to do," i reasurred her, imediatly the look of worry disapeared and her face became filled with something i had never seen before.

"Nate, you look extremely yummy today," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Really now, how much do you think," i teased, smirking.

"Hmmmm,let me think, this much," and she launched at me tackeling me to my bed.

"Really, wow," i laughed and kissed her with as much love as i could muster this early.

"Nate," she whined as i pulled away.

"Lets go tell them, then shall we," i took her hand and led her out of our cabin and towards our family and friends.

"Hey guys, we uh need to tell you something," i said and pulled Shona closer.

"We have been dating for about 4 months," Shona announced, her smile showing just how much love she had for me as i did for her.

"What? but you've only known each other for like 3 weeks," Mitchie looked stunned.

"Uh, no we have known each them since their concert in New Jersey," Sam piped up, "Kevin and I have been dating for about that as well, actually we have been dating exactly the same."

"Right, so you all decided to keep this from us why?" Shane asked, he looked a little hurt that he was kept out of it.

"Well, we didn't actually know that Sam and Kevin were dating till about 3 weeks ago, when they told us we told them, we didn't really want anyone to know, till exactly about this time," Nate explained, but Shane still looked pained.

"Right, but why didn't you just tell me, im your brother," Shane was getting a bit angry.

"Shane, we didn't want to tell anyone, we're sorry that we didn't tell you ok," Nate was getting a bit pissed aswell.

"Boys, calm down, everyone knows now," I wasn't about to cause a fight between them, they were as close as Sam and I.

"Yeh, no fights are needed here, Shane just be glad for brothers ok," Mitchie was helping me out now.

"I am, just im a little bit left out now," Shane now looked defeted.

"It's ok Shane, anyway lets go get breakfast, hey," TJ intercepted. We found out at breakfast that Teagan's boyfriend Sam was coming to get her and take her home, something about hiding. I don't know, but Kevin was a bit sad to lose his twin but we knew he would get over it in a few hours.

We walked out of the mess hall and saw a blonde guy standing by the stairs.

"Sam! your here," Teagan ran up to the guy who presumably was Sam.

"Yeah, i wanted to come early, you haven't stopped talking about these people," He laughed.

"Yes well, i do believe we are quite crazy and spectacular," Shon laughed.

"Of course, hanging out with you guys this last 3 weeks has been awsome, and it is so cool that my dear goofy twin has found him self a girl,"

"Thanks Teagan, your just such a lovely sister arn't you," Jason remarked sarcastically.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," She retorted.

"Babe i think we have to leave, its almost time," Teagan's Sam rushed.

"Alright, alright im coming, bye guys i love you all," she yelled as she walked to the car.

"We love you to Teagan," we all yelled back, "Not," Shane intercepted when we were all quiet.

"Hate you to Shane," Teagan yelled.We all laughed and went off to our classes that we had, it seemed that I was in every class with Shona, not that im sayin its a bad thing, actually i think it was the cmplete opposite.

After classes and lunch we all met down at the lake, it had become a routine, we all met at the lake then split into respected couples or pairs. Kate's boyfriend had appeared a few days after she had, he was a councelour here to. Caitlyns sister had arrived and Kane had to, it seemed that they were hitting it off, what can you do about it though, they were both 14, mind you i had expected him to latch onto Joe's sister Emily but she left before he got here. We had no idea why she had, but apparently it had something to do with the fact that she was slipping into an eating disorder or something like that.

Shona and I walked around the lake to the dock, we loved doing this everyday, mind you it was alot easier now that we wern't hiding it from everybody. We sat on the boards and dangled our feet in the water. It was so peaceful and surreal, it was why i had loved this place so much. When you were at camp rockit felt as if it was all about you, the musci and how you felt about the world. I knew right now how i felt about everything especially Shona.

**Done for another chapter. PLease tell me who you want to feature as the almighty PREGNANT 1. My friends that are in it are giving some ideas. Dont pay attention to the reveiws from CODYYYYYY it is one of my bestfriends from skwl. **

**P.S. PPL 4 PREGNANCY ROLE.**

**- KATE**

**- Mitchie**

**- Sam**

**- Shona**

**- Caitlyn**

**xx Ami**


	7. Your WHAT

**Hey guys long time no update aye. well i am sad to report that i wrote 3 other stories but all were deleted which is really annoying. Anyway i will round this off after this chapter or maybe the next. MOST of all REVEIW please. im getting depressed here. ill take anything.**

"KATHRYN MARY HUNTER! Get your abnormally large ass out of bed!" Sam screamed at her cousin from the door. **(funny point here coz this happens all the time with me and kate xx ami)**

"Uhgg, Sam why so loud its still early," Kate groaned.

"Uh no cuz im sorry to say but it is in NO way early," Shaona laughed appearing next to her sister.

"WHAT? what time is it then and where is Tom?" Kate began to freak out.

"Relax, Kate, Im right here and your couzins are just playing with you," Tom calmly stated from the bathroom door.

"OMG, you 2 are so lucky we are related or you would totally be dead by now," Kate fumed.

"Yeh yeh whateva you say," Shona and Sam giggled.

Time at Camp Rock had pasted by all to fast. It was now the final week and Final jam was fastly aproaching. News about the twins and there respacted boyfirends had died down and there parents wern't nearly as surprised as they had expected. Jason had gotten over the age difference between himself and Sam, after being reasurred by his parents. Sam was extrememly glad, but something was eating away at her, something she couldn't run or hide from. She had started to feel extremely ill almost every morning but after emptying the contense of her stomach felt relived but then she craved food, strange concoctions of food, she had no idea where this had come from and she sure as hell was extremely afraid of it.

"Hey girls," Mitchie said as she waved and sat on her be. The girls and almost everybody had relocated to the girls cabin.

"Hey Mitch, how are you feeling now?" Sam asked.

"All better, nothing to worry about," She smiled. But Kate and Shona had noticed something wrong with both Sam and Mitchie. Neither was able to stay out of the bathroom in the morning and they were eating alot more that they usually would. Shona had taken a while to notice this because well, Sam always ate heaps, now the amount she ate was as if for 2 people.

"What are we up to today?" Nate asked.

"Well, i dont know, maybe well, oh i dont know, practicing!" Mitchie semi yelled.

"Allright, Alright, Mitchie calm down baby," Shane soothed but this didn't seem to help.

"No Shane for god sake i will not bloody calm down, you dont know what the hell im going through," Mitchie looked pissed, and when she was pissed oh did you here about it, "Im pissed, im tired and do you wanna know something Shane Grey?"

"Uh, okay, whatr is it Mitchie?" Shane looked kinda scared, but hey you couldn't blame him right.

"You got me freaking pregnant thats what," Mitchie was seething, but as soon as she realised what she had said she looked horrified.

"Your, w-what?" Shane stuttered, this was obviously the first he had heard of it.

"Pregnant Shane, and you know what, i have something to say to," Sam announced.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sam?" Jason asked, he obviously knew what she was gonna say, but wasn't sure if any of them could take it.

"Yes Jason, as long as your fine with it then yes, i am ready to tell them," Sam said calmly.

"Ok then go on, tell them," Jason was one of the most understanding people that Sam or any of them had ever met.

"Ok, well everyone, Jason and i would like to inform you," Sam took a deep breath then continued, "That im pregnsnt aswell."

"Twin-with-the-extra say what?" Kate and Shona said at once.

"Guys, it is alright to breath," Sam tryed to make light on the situation.

"Sam, your 16, if you dont be careful, Jason could be charged," Nate was always the serious one, out of the three brothers.

"Well, little bro, we're taking the risk arnt we," Jason still had the biggest smile on his face. Mitchie had finally calm down and explained everything to Shane.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Tom asked.

"Well, now that we have not 1 but 2 extras on the way, i say we go eat," Sam suggested.

"OMG yes, thank god you said that Sam," Mitchie laughed. Everyone joined in on that.

The week past in a blur, both Mitchie and Sam were getting bigger, but not so noticable that everyone at camp knew. Sam and Jason had told each of their parents, at first they wernt happy but now they were easing into it. Shane and Mitchie had told their parents aswell, Mr and Mrs Grey were over whelmed that they would get 2 grand children in the same year. But Shona and Nate had promised completely that they would at least wait till they were reasonably old enough to be parents. Final Jam was fast approaching, the boys of Connect 3 were performing aswell as all there respected partnrs, who were performing together aswell.

Now it was up to everyone to practice as hard s they could, Final jam was only 2 days away.

**Hope you enjoyed that people. Next chapter will be second last, because well i want to satrt a new story and i aint getting much reveiws for this one so yeh.**

**night**

**xx**


	8. Final JamThe end

**Second last chapter my dear people. Dont forget to reveiw and tell me what ya think. ENJOY. oh and im thinking about the sequel, give me some ideas ok guys.**

camp rock camp rock camp rock camp rock

"Breathe Micthie, in and out," Shane encouraged.

"Oh i know how to bloddy breathe Shane! im worried about what everyone is gonna think when Sam and I walk out onto that stage," Mitchie was freaking out, "I mean what would you think, 2 girls who are merly 16 years old, BOTH pregnant."

"Its alright Mitchie" Sam joined in, "We are both in this together."

"Thanks Sam, you are honestly the best," Mitchie gave Sam a hug.

"Well, yes i know that, but that isnt the point," Sam laughed **(haha this happened like today and yesterday and Sam actually said what mitchie said and i said what she said, oh this is getting confusing, ON WITH THE STORY)**

"Nice one Sis," Shona laughed.

"Shona, dont make her ego bigger, its kinda crowding her," Kate elbowed Shona in the ribs.

"HA HA Kate real funny," Sam fake glared.

"I know hey," Kate played along. It was Final Jam and everyone was back stage, and when everyone was abckstage well, it got a little cramped. Kate, Tom, Shona, Nate, Sam, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Kane, Cody, Caitlyn and Joe were all pumped and ready to go, Sam and Shane were constantly having to calm Mitchie down, they hoped that it would go well, but everyone had the same thoughts as Mitchie. Would everyone understand or would it be blown way out of proportion. Sam Shona, Kate, Mitchie and Caitlyn were already at the curtain for theor performance, each wearing some thing that sent out the signal of their own style. Sam was wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans aswell as a tight singlet like top with puffy long sleeves, it showed her slightly rounded stomach b ut she wasnt worried. Shona was also wearing a pair of skinny legs but with a dark green singlet under a demin rib vest. Mitchie was wearing tight black pants with a runched satin top she had found at forever 21. Kate was wearing a knit halter party dress and Caitlyn was wearing pair of dark skinnys under a pleated satin tube dress. All of them looked stunning and the guys did nothing but tell them that all night. Just before going on stage Mitchie and Sam had a quick chuck and they were ready to go. Brown had introduced 3 other acts and all had done really well, the girls were second last before the Connect 3 boys. When Brown called them onstage all 5 of the girls waited for the music to start before they slowly one - by - one walked on. Shona was up first.

_(shona_**, sam**, mithcie**_, kate_**, **_caitlyn,_** all)

_Sit here wonder where  
you might be  
its cold its dark  
im not sure where to start_

**stand up walk around  
not really knowing  
what ive found  
so help me find a way**

i didn't see what id found  
but i stood my ground  
a place thats so new  
for me and for you  
did we do it right  
i wont put up a fight  
coz now i know what ive found

standing on a side walk  
thinking bout where you might be  
i sang with all my heart  
right from the very start

**_you were there for me  
i didnt think i needed it  
but you kissed me like you meant it  
and like you really needed it_**

i didn't see what id found  
but i stood my ground  
a place thats so new  
for me and for you  
did we do it right  
i wont put up a fight  
coz now i know what ive found

**_joining in on the laughs  
hold my hand with all your heart  
never let i go  
coz ill let you know_**

_i didn't see what id found  
_**but i stood my ground  
**a place thats so new  
**_for me and for you_**  
**_did we do it right  
_**i wont put up a fight  
coz now i know what ive found  
coz now i know what ive found

All the girls were extatic as they walked off the stage, each into the waiting arms of their partner. Just as the girls were coming down from their high the boys were called up onto the stage for theor performance. They talked to the crowed for a while then sprung a surprise.

"We would like to call our girlfriends up here for a special announcment," Nate said into his microphone and a few seconds after Sam, Shona and Mitchie appeared on the stage.

"Wern't these girls brilliant?" Jason asked the crowd. He was replied with a bunch of woos and yeahs, a few guys even wolfwhistled.

"Alright, well Shane and I have some news about or girlfriends that we would like to share with you," Jason said as the crowd quietened.

"Yes, Jason and i would like to tell all of you that, our girlfriends Sam and Mitchie are pregnant," Shane said, as he finished the final word a huge smile spread across his face. A huge gasp erupted from the crowd.

"Its true, both Sam and Mitchie are 3 months pregnant," Nate interrupted, "And well Shona and i dont really have any news, but hey, we would apreciate it if everyone would be understanding and not blow it out of proportion."

That was all that was mentioned about the 2 girls being pregnant for the rest of the camp. The girls ended up winning the final jam and were given a recording contract. But they decided that they would put that aside for atleast a year so that Sam and Mitchie could get through the pregnancy without the stress of the deal. The record company agreed and allowed them.

Once that camp finished Sam and Shona moved in with the greys who were more than happy to have them. Mitchie had also moved in and the house was getting extremely crowded, good thing it was the family of Connect 3. Shona and Sam finished their final year, along with a 6 month old boy who Jasona and Sam ahd called Joseph Adam Hunter-Grey. Shane and Mitchies little girl was born days after Joseph and was named Nicole Jenifer Torres-Grey, Mitchie also finished her last year of school. Shona and Nate got engaged after her graduation and all 3 couples are set to be married at Camp Rock at the beginning of the next Summer. Shane and Jason took a year off so that Nate could finish school with Shona and Kane keeps in touch with Caitlyns little sister Cody. Caitlyn and Joe split after Final Jam and Caitlyn is once again single. Kate and Tom had a beautiful set of twins and named them Jasmine and Collete. Joes little sister Emily was diagnosed with Lukemia and died 3 weeks after the girls graduation, no one has talked to Joe since. Everyone is excited to see what the future holds, especially Shona and Sam.

**Ok i mujst admit i kinda didnt like the ending but i couldnt think of anything else. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or in a few days. It will be a peek into the sequal.**

**xx**

**Amii**


End file.
